


Brother Mine

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Handcuffs, Incest, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has Dave right where she wants him, and wants to show him that he wants it just as bad as she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

You wish Rose wasn't too attractive to you to resist.

You wish Rose wasn't your sister.

You wish the latter didn't greatly enhance the former.

But there you are on all fours, ass raised up high as Rose kneels behind you her hands on your ass. “Your ass is quite exquisite, brother mine.” You really wish she'd stop saying that, stop milking the awkwardness of your situation for her own amusement, which you reluctantly admit to sharing with her. She peppers things like 'brother mine' into her compliments knowing it makes you blush and knocks your train of thought right off. Whether to shut you up to get you going, she loves the opportunity to lord it over you. Rose is, after all, the girl who found an alien race and said, “I'm going to fuck that,” then proceeded to do so. You and Terezi took much, much longer to get past making out and awkward handjobs, so it's very clear who the bigger deviant between you is.

But then, she's the one wearing the strap-on, and you're the straight boy surrendering your ass to a girl. Not the first one either, though this time her penis is at least plastic and not prehensile. It's still not something you're used to, and all the sibling references she's saying intentionally in a very lusty voice to make the pain really dig in only make this situation much, much worse. But Rose is smarter than Terezi about shutting down your rambling ass, which is why you're gagged and handcuffed. “Nothing ruins sex like you running off into a tangent about cloud formations and how they relate to me fucking you,” she said as she slipped the gag onto your mouth.

The end result is that you're totally vulnerable, at the mercy of a girl who really doesn't care whether what she's fucking is related to her, or even of the same species. Her dubious sexuality was kind of hot when you were flirting over instant messaging and flashing each other on webcam, but now you're siblings and she's using you as an outlet for kinks, which is a very different thing from getting rowdy at her stroking one of her bizarre tentacle dildos on cam. It's even sitting in the corner of your vision, standing ominously upright beside the bottle of lube, which drops a sinister hint as to what she has planned for you later.

But for now, it's all about getting your ass primed and ready. She slaps at your rear a few times just to further drive home her emasculating point, before she pulls your cheeks apart and leans in. You know what's coming before she even starts, your stomach tightening and your lungs sucking in a hard breath in anticipation. Her tongue flicks against your pucker, which is extra clenched in stubborn resistance to what's coming. She expects it though, sighing and clicking her tongue as she pulls just a bit more, spitting onto your hole and sending a reluctant shiver up your spine as the warm saliva leaks down all the way to your balls, Rose just sitting there watching. Waiting.

She's a lot fucking crueler than Terezi, too.

Only when your head leans down in a show of submission, like you're a fucking dog, does she push back in again and start to lick you once more. You're a little less clenched this time, giving an inch to the girl who has you in a position you're not really able to get out of at the moment. You're at her mercy, but just as she loves making you bend, you're secretly loving being made to. Her tongue slithering up and down in long, slow strokes, making you throb and drip pre and squirm against your cuffs, is more than you're prepared to handle. You really should have known from the glimmer in her eye and the way she started hammering on the whole 'incest' thing from the moment she climbed into your lap that she had ill intentions.

You whimper loudly into your ball gag as her tongue gradually pulls your pucker open and begins to slither inward. Her head pushes forward until her cheeks are flush against yours and her tongue is deep enough that the only thing keeping you from squirming is the fact your ass is in her face and you don't want to risk dislodging her. Her fingers squeeze into your firm ass almost painfully as she keeps her grip on you, tongue slithering around and slathering your inner walls with saliva, preparing you. Your toes curl in response and you wish you weren't gagged, because you want to beg her just to eat your ass until you cum. Which of course is exactly what she wants; to break you down, to make you beg, but left in a state where you can't. When that gag comes off you'll be eating out of the palm of her hand, or quite frankly anywhere she wants you to. 

You wonder how much she's done this before, because she's somehow turning a rimjob into sick, twisted torture and teasing. She slips two fingers in, pulling your rear open and letting her drool trickle in and slowly downward, providing a bizarre sensation quickly squashed by her dextrous tongue pushing its way deep in once more. Your teeth sink hard into the rubber of your gag as you do everything in your power not to cum, not to give her the satisfaction of watching you spray all over your thighs as her tongue swirls in circles around your rim. She's laughing into your ass as she eats it out, and you hate her for all of this.

Just as you think you're about to blow, she shows you mercy, pulling away from your ass as her hands continue to knead and fondle, but from a saner distance. For a second you think she's teasing you, but as far as you're concerned, it's a moment to gather yourself again and relax, so you welcome it. But then her strap-on is between your spread cheeks, and she was clever in lubing it up before descending upon you, making the chill of the lubricant she's excessively applied even colder, even crueler. “I put the bottle in a fridge,” she explained teasingly, and she's fortunate you're gagged, because you have a few choice words to express your feelings about that decision. You tense up, because the cold oil against your ass as she starts to rock and tease you is doing miracles when it comes to dulling the pleasures her rimjob left you with.

“Get ready, my allegedly straight brother.” You wonder how much of that was intentional, layering the incest on with mocking you for liking things up your butt so much. You know it's all in good fun and that she's only doing it to get a rise out of you, but fuck. She's merciless in her domination of you, and just as you decide to push her remark out of mind, she's giving you a few spanks for good measure as she aligns the cold tip of her strap-on with your entrance, still just a little gaped and open. It responds to the presence about as well as you'd expect, clenching and sending an alarm right up your spine saying something really fucking cold is inbound. Your response should be to scramble the fuck away and tell Rose that you're not up for getting fucked by a freeze pop attached to your sister. 

Instead, you're pushing back a little bit, stretching your legs so you can drag your ass further into her lap, because for some reason your body's insistence that it's too cold and you don't this inside of you is being shut down by your teenage brain saying that girls fucking you up the ass is really nice, and so what if it's cold. Rose kneads your cheeks to help the decision along, and you wonder if the psych profile she's inevitably written up on you has any of this in it.

One quick, sudden rock embeds an inch into you, and her hips come to a dead stop. It leaves you whimpering and hating her. The evil, evil girl whose wicked smile you can see even with your eyes shut tight. You're loud enough that she can hear you even through your gag, leading to her slapping your ass for good measure just to make you jump. And you do, like a trained puppy. You squirm and whimper some more, and she buries another inch to you just to see if the effect will be cumulative. That cold rubber cock slips further into you, and far be it from just make a bigger show of things, the bizarre amalgam of sensations and the mental image of Rose taking great pleasure in your torment sets you off.

You howl into your gag as you cum, spurting seed all over your thighs. Rose knows that you never cum harder than when something is in your ass, and she's just been adding onto the jackpot this whole time. A sense of intense elation comes over you as the thick ropes of sticky white streak across your thighs and onto the bed beneath you. She remains still and smug, save for the occasional rake of nails along your back or slap at your rear. It's a small mercy, buried two inches into your ass as you try to gather your breath through a big red ball gag. Rose Lalonde, future saint.

Her hand slips down to your relieved, tingling balls, rubbing them softly as she makes an amused little purr. “I think someone's a little too eager,” she teases, and then without a moment's warning slips three more inches into your ass. Your orgasm has knocked the fight out of you, but your head still rolls back a little. “But look on the bright side.” Another inch, and you hate her, because only after she's already made you cum is she going to start fucking you. “If I'm going to be fucking my brother, at least this way I won't get pregnant.”

No gag in the world is able to fully muffle the “fuck you” that follows, because her awful taunts are just too much for you to handle. But that only makes her laugh more, because you're still gagged and cuffed with her strap-on inside your ass, and just to drive that point home, she feeds another inch and gives your rear a few quick swats.

“David! Don't speak to your sister that way.” She scolds you, and it's on that remark that your brain gives up trying to let you be anything but an insane sex pervert. Fuck it, you're loving this, and she knows it. She's tailoring her domination to hit every last guilty thrill you have, and you're done playing around. All aboard the train straight into crazy, kinky hell.

You bury your head into a pillow, and she probably takes it as evidence of your surrender, because one quick thrust buries the rest of her strap-on into you. She might be the most evil girl you know, but she's not unnecessarily rough with you. Her thrusts start painfully slow, letting you adjust and stretch out until you're comfortable with the girth of her plastic cock. You're into getting fucked, not being in extreme pain. She fucks you gently with her icy cold lube-slick strap-on and lets you slowly get used to it all. It's a blessing that she gagged and bound you, because it would be embarrassing for your sister to witness you becoming a squirming, mewling mess. You aren't proud of how you get when you're fucked.

Soon she's not being gentle with you anymore. She's got her fingernails digging into your rear and she's fucking you with enough speed for you to know she knows her way around a strap-on. She continues complimenting and teasing you, but it all blends together and fades away as your body's lack of a chance to rest from your previous orgasm works against you. You're tingly and kept on a weird level of sensation induced by the lack of a breather, your refractory period gone to the wind and leaving you on a heightened sense of feeling.

“There's so many interesting things to note about the sort of man who wants to be fucked by his sister that I can't wait to share with you once we're done.” But her taunts can't hurt you anymore. You'll give her a wry remark about how her pillow talk is shitty once this is all done, but for now, you're just basking in it. Yes, you're being fucked by your sister and loving it, because you're just as depraved and twisted as she is. It's amazing.

She flips you over onto your back, presumably because she's wise to the fact you've given in, and she needs to see the look on your face to keep her sadistic glee running. Your legs gets pulled off to the side as she slams back into you again, this time not being even sort of gentle. She knows you can take it, and she's rewarded with confirmation as your midsection rises up off the bed. Her thrusts are deep and rapid, and you're rolling into all of them as your cock bounces about, slapping rigidly against your thighs and against her waist. She could touch it, of course; give you a little something and be kind, but of course she won't.

Not that it matters, because you're cumming before you can even consider complaining through your gag about it. It's so quick that it's embarrassing, a giggle breaking her pursed smile as she watches you make a mess of yourself again. She grabs your cock as it throbs, pushing it up so that this time you cum all over your abdomen, smearing it with seed. Honestly not the cruelest thing she could have done; she could have folded you in half and let you cum all over your own face.

Finally, she gives you a breather, her hips coming to a slow stop. Her smile is still irremovable, but you expect that by now. She removes the gag mercifully, letting you suck in a heavy breath through your mouth as she tosses it aside. “Fuck,” is all you can manage to say after the two intense orgasms.

“Now that you've enjoyed yourself, it's my turn to get off. And, brother mine, we haven't even started.”


End file.
